vampirediariesfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Agnes
* Mayor del Aquelarre del Barrio Francés * Miembro de los Ancestros |species= * Bruja * Espíritu Ancestral |significant spells=* Hechizar a Sean O'Connell |significant kills= * Monique Deveraux * Sean O'Connell * Nueve estudiantes seminaristas |status= * Fallecida |cause of death= * Cuello roto |killed by= * Elijah Mikaelson |actor= * Karen Kaia Livers |first= * The Originals * Always and Forever |last=* The Originals * Fruit of the Poisoned Tree * Crescent City |gender = * Femenino |episode count = * 6 * 1 * 7 (en total)|hidef = yes|hair color = * Cafés|eye color = * Café}} Agnes era una bruja Mayor y adivina. Ella también era miembro del Aquelarre del Barrio Francés. A través de The Originals Temporada Uno En Always and Forever, Sophie le advierte a Elijah que tiene hasta la medianoche para convencer a Klaus a que las ayude a derrocar a Marcel. Ella lo amenaza con matar a Hayley y a su hijo nonato si no puede convencer a Klaus a tiempo. A medida que se acerca la medianoche, Agnes preocupada le pregunta a Sophie que planea hacer si Elijah no cumpliera sus demandas. Cuando Elijah finalmente llega, con el cuerpo de la hermana de Sophie como un gesto de buena fe a cambio de más tiempo, Agnes rudamente le informa que su tiempo se acabó, aunque las otras brujas no apoyan esto eventualmente Agnes cambia de opinión. En Tangled Up In Blue, Agnes le dice a Sophie que fue un grave error hacer un trato con los Originales, después de que Katie fue asesinada por Klaus. Sophie se defiende recordándole que lo único que está haciendo es ayudar a las brujas, y la deja en un apuro. Después de que Sophie se va, Agnes le pide a Sabine que revela la premonición que ella a estado viendo en Hayley para el resto del aquelarre. En Girl in New Orleans, Agnes, quien está asustada por la visiones que Sabine tiene sobre lo peligroso que será el hijo de Hayley y Klaus, engaña a Hayley para que fuera a clínica en el pantano que supuestamente trata a licántropos. Se puede asumir que Agnes y algunas de las brujas de su aquelarre estaban conspirando para matar al feto sin el consentimiento de Sophie. En Sinners and Saints, es revelado que Agnes fue quien hechizó a Sean como castigo contra su tío por oponerse al ritual de la Cosecha. En Fruit of the Poisoned Tree, ella secuestró a Sophie y la maldijo utilizando un objeto llamado "La Aguja de los Dolores" para utilizar su vínculo con Hayley y aumentar la temperatura de su cuerpo con el fin de que ella abortara. Agnes se ocultó después y fue encontrado por Klaus con la ayuda de la facción humana de Nueva Orleans. entonces la mató por atreverse a hacer daño a su familia. Nombre Agnes es un nombre femenino, que deriva del nombre griego Ἁγνὴ hagnē, que significa "pura" o "santa". La forma latina del nombre griego es Hagnes, la forma femenina de Hagnos, que significa "casto" o "sagrado". El nombre pasó al italiano como Agnese, al portugués como Inês, y al español, como Inés. Apariciones Temporada 4 *''The Originals'' The Originals Temporada Uno *''Always and Forever'' *''Tangled Up In Blue'' *''Girl in New Orleans'' *''Sinners and Saints'' (flashback) *''Fruit of the Poisoned Tree'' (muerte) *''Crescent City'' (material de archivo) The Originals Temporada Dos *''They All Asked For You'' (indirectamente mencionada) *''Fire with Fire'' (indirectamente mencionada) Trivia *Agnes fue responsable de tenderle una trampa a Hayley y fue asesinada por Elijah por intentar lastimar a su familia. *Ella también fue responsable de la muerte del gemelo de Camille y sus amigos, al igual que la de Monique: la sobrina de Sophie y la hija de Jane-Anne. *Ironicamente, Agnes aceptaba la idea de sacrificar cuatro inocentes brujas adolescentes para conseguir más y arriesgar sus vidas en otro lugar cuando Sophie puso en marcha su plan que estaba completamente en contra de ella. Ambos planes estaban destinados a ponerle fin al reinado de Marcel. *A pesar de que Agnes mató a su sobrina, Sophie parece poner esto a parte y forma una alianza con ella. Probablemente porque ambas tenían un interés en común; matar a Marcel. *Agnes estuvo presente en el nacimiento de Sophie. *Agnes era la última mayor viviente y fue altamente valorada para el Aquelarre de Nueva Orleans. Sophie dijo que ella era el último vínculo para conservar sus poderes. Ver También en:Agnes Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personaje en The Originals Categoría:Personaje Femenino Categoría:Fallecidos Categoría:Personaje Recurrente Categoría:Personajes de la Temporada 4 de The Vampire Diaries Categoría:Personajes de la Temporada Uno de The Originals Categoría:Supernatural Categoría:Brujos Categoría:Personaje en The Vampire Diaries Categoría:Residentes de Nueva Orleans